Hellsing: Kat's story
by Tina senpai
Summary: A little fic I done for a friend on DA for an art trade. Hope she likes it! Father Alexander Anderson had other people he cared about about the orphanage. Let's see him with them. Anderson x OC. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: A home for Kat~

"Quando Tróia se arrasou...Três dias choveu areia...Só escapou uma vivalma...No ventre duma baleia." Kat sang happily as she mixed a large metal saucepan, making sure she put the right amount of sauce in.

She'd been living at the Iscariot orphange for most of her life and she still enjoyed listening to that song. It reminded her of her old home when she was a baby. Both her parents were portugese and upon their tragic deaths, she was bought to the orphanage and raised under the care of the priests and nuns. One particular priest crossed her mind and she smiled, singing more happily (even if the song was a bit sad).

"Deitei-me ao mar...Fui ter à terra...Para te amar...Carinha bela...Deitei-me ao mar...Fui ter ao rio...," she sang loudly and didn't realise that the door to her kitchen had been opened, "...Para te amar ao-" She almost dropped the bowl she had picked up from her fingers when she was interupted by a familiar, loud and happy singing voice.

"Desafio!" Father Anderson sang out happily, with a large grin on his face as he chuckled slightly at Kat jumping around and glaring at him half-heartedly.

"FATHER!" She yelled accusingly, clutching at her chest with the other hand as she tried to control her heartbeat.

"'Aye, that's me kitten." He stood there, adjusting his glasses and wearing an innocent expression on his face.

"You frightened the life out of me!" She put down the bowl and shook her head at him, with mocking disapproval.

"I'm sorry it's just...I hear that beautiful song from such a singer and it's impossible not to join in." He really did chuckle and took of his glasses to clean an invisible spec of dust on them, avoiding her eye contact, knowing she'd see right through him.

"Sure...now, what are you doing in my kitchen? And don't say you're just checking up on me, because I'll know," she grabbed a wooden spoon she was about to use and then pointed it at him accusingly, "....the cake is not to be eaten until AFTER dinner and the younger kids get first dibs. You know that."

He put up his hands defensively, yet again with an innocent smile, sneaking close to the pantry.

"Don't you dare. I may not be able to defeat you, but I'm pretty sure I can still give you a good kicking." Kat said, stepping closer, with a threatening smile on her face and a cheeky glint in her eye.

Anderson chuckled again but backed up towards the door nonetheless.

"Alright, alright, you win. No cake till AFTER dinner. But I'm going to have to tell the choirboys that and they won't be happy."

Kat only smiled smugly at her handywork and turned back around to stir the soup quickly, knowing he was hurryiedly sneaking a pack of biscuits into his jacket. She turned back around to find him whistling innocently and she couldn't help but giggle at how silly he looked.

"See you at the table Kitten." He waved and smiled at her warmly, before turning around and marching happily out the door, his hands clasped behind his back. As Kat watched Father Alexander Anderson leave the kitchen, she gave a small, sad sigh. What she had never told anyone, let alone Anderson, was that she had a MASSIVE crush on the priest. She never really understood unrequited love until she had realised her own feelings when she was still in her young teens. She had promised herself never to act upon her feelings, knowing it was impossible.

He was a priest.

And she was nothing more than an orphan. A cook. And just another crusader in the war to get God's message heard and save innocent lives.

She was all these mere things and yet she wasn't content.

She was happy, but their were moments when she craved more.

When she craved for him.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: Crushes go both ways~

With a giggle and a blush, Kat put away the small plate of cookies behind the tins of sugar and herbs and went back to work, pushing away the image of a happy Father Anderson from her head. Believe it or not, but whenever she imagined that image of him, she couldn't help but blush and it would easily distract her (most of the time, she would inadvertantly drop something or cut herself with a kitchen knife due to lack of concentration.)

She'd gotten back to her pot when, as if on cue, the door to the kitchen swung gently open and she turned to face her cheeky mentor.

"Oh no," she feigned frustration and snapped her fingers, "here to steal more treats again! Haven't you had enough?!" She shook her head and pouted.

"I'm just here to help." He said, innocently, giving her a warm smile for reasurrance.

"Hmmmm," she tapped on her chin with her index finger feigning deep thought, "well...I suppose you could help me. You can pass me that tray over there." She pointed towards the far counter and gave him a cheeky wink.

"Right then. Just no hitting me with it like last time." Anderson turned around and chuckled at the memory of being chased out of the kitchen with Kat wielding a baking tray and yelling something about ruing crumble.

As Anderson turned back around with the tray in his hands, he almost dropped it from the sight that greeted him. There, quite happily checking out the food that was currently in the over, Kat was bent over forwards, with her back facing him.

Anderson couldn't help but stare with his mouth open.

"I think it's nearly done." He heard her chirp happily and prayed to God to give him strength as she inadvertantly gave a little wiggle of her hips, showing her happiness.

"'Aye...well...tray," he quickly placed it down on the side by the table and willed himself to turn and leave before he done anything he would regret, "I...urm...choir...Have to go to choir." He turned around and briskly walked out, ignoring as Kat straightened herself up and called after him.

"Father? Father Ander-..son." She said and watched as the door shut. She hadn't had a chance to give him any of the cookies she'd specially baked to keep him busy.

She sighed and turned back, daydreaming for a couple of minutes as she watched the chicken slowly cook.

'Maybe...maybe he's bored of me. I mean...he does have the other kids to worry about.' She shook her head of those thoughts and busied herself for the rest of the day in the kitchen, distracting her own imagination, whilst Anderson busied himself by praying profusely in the chapel and then having a long, cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: Overcoming issues~

Anderson had walked into the kitchen with every intent on behaving himself.

Unfortunately, the sight that welcomed him had him gulping for air.

Kat was, yet again, bent over the countertop, reaching for something. He froze were he was as he watched her. Her arm outstretched above her head and one leg raised slightly at the back. He watched her for a few seconds before he noted she was very still.

"Kat?" He asked hesitantly, worried for her strange behaviour.

She didn't move or turn round.

In fact she stayed perfectly still.

He only heard her.

"Fa-Father. Help." Her voice was so quiet but he could hear her desperate tone.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" He ventured forward, all illogical thoughts he'd had when seeing her gone, knowing she was in some sort of distress. He walked up behind her and as he reached for her, he noticed what appeared to be the cause of her problem. Upon the sleeve of her arm, was quite a large spider (bigger than the cap of a standard bottle of cola at least) and it was slowly moving up and along her shirt.

"Father...Help." She whined and Anderson couldn't believe it at first. She had told him she was deathly afraid of spiders, but this was the same girl who trained with him, scared him out of the kitchen with a baking tray and on many occasion, accidentally broke someones limb whilst playing football (many cookies later, her apology was accepted).

He reached forward toward the spider and just as he hovered his hand over the ugly blighter to nab it, it quickly scurried towards Kat, which caused a chain reaction.

Although Kat didn't flail her arm out, the shock of the Spider's sudden quick motion toward her made her lose concentration. The way she'd been standing for so long had put a strain on her and she lost her balance as she tumbled backwards. She gasped quickly as she quickly hit a 'wall' behind her however and realised it was Anderson, blocking her from falling.

With one arm outstretched and clasping onto her raised arm, he held her body firm against his, gazing down at the top of her head with a gap between her and him, so her lower half was still a little bent, her back pushing into the front of him.

"Calm kitten, calm," he soothed her and held her still, breathing as calmly as he could (even though, in reality, when she'd fallen into him, he thought his heart would come jumping and dancing out of his chest.

As Kat sniffed in another breath, Anderson almost felt bad for causing her little distress. Truth be told, the spider that was on her shoulder, had crawled off, but he wanted to feel her. He wanted something of her.

"Hold still," he leaned in closer and grasped her upper arms from behind, "don't panic Kitten. The spider...it's gone just on the inside of your shirt."

Kat only let out a choked whine, not daring to move, shivering beneath his touch.

He leaned forward and brushed her ponytail out of the way, gazing at the bare skin of the back of her neck.

She shuddered involuntarily, a mixture of surprise, fear and pleasure, when a gloveless finger gently trailed along the edge of the back of her shirt, tantalizingly teasing her skin there.

Alex bit his lip as his index finger ever so eagerly, reached down, dipping between the fabric and her back, catching another shudder off her. He pulled it back a bit, and as he gazed down, in search of the 'spider', he subtly sniffed her hair, masking it over as she gasped and breathed in an extra gulp of air.

"Calm now," he whispered into her ear, soothing her as best he could, as he gently gazed down the back of her top and admired her skin there.

"FATHER ANDERSON!" A voice boomed throughout the kitchen and Anderson and Kat both jumped back away from each other. They'd just made it to glance at each other uncertainly, before their attention was drawn to the door, where their interuption had burst in.

"Father! I've been looking for you! There's something wrong! A bomb's gone off about two miles from here and people have been spotted making their way towards the orphange via the town. Everythings been closed off and communications shut down! The children have been taken to safety, but we still-" the young priests nervous ramblings were cut off by Andersons hands upon his shoulders and his calm, stoic expression on his face.

"Calm child, it will be fine. Get everyone that's left together in the main hall. Make sure all the weapons are accounted for and no one injured or ill. We'll need everyone able-bodied to...," He paused for abit as he remembered something but quickly got himself back on track, "call everyone. This mission needs us all."

The young lad nodded in understandin and ran out of the room and down the hallway. As his footfalls fell away into the distance, Kat could only stare at the back of Father Anderson' head.

"It's time isn't it?" Kat asked, not really needing an answer as she saw his head lower and heard him sigh.

"'Aye, tis young one." His voice was void of emotion and he turned ever so slowly to her. As the light reflected onto the lenses of his glasses, she cast her eyes down to the floor, with a solemn expression on her face.

"Very well. I shall see you in the hall Father." She restrained her emotions and willed herself not to cry.

Again, she heard him sigh and peered over her eyelashes and behind her fringe to watch him turn and begin to walk out.

Just as he got beyound the door that he held open, he cast her a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Be careful. If anything happens...find me." He said to her firmly, before calmly walking out of the room and letting the door gently shut behind him.

Kat clasped a hand over her mouth as tears finally fell forth from her eyes and she silenced her sobs and whispers that filled the room.

She didn't realise that Alex, who had only walked a few steps away from the door, could still hear her.

As he raised his head to the ceiling, he reached in his pocket and touched the glove he had placed there earlier, still remembering the touch of his fingertips on her neck.

"Protect her. With all ye' might, protect her. Or I'll be having a word with ye' after this."


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4: Tears over blood~

It had come.

They had been gathered in the hall and Kat had watched with a shattered heart but steady mind as Anderson gave out the orders.

To kill.

These men had come with the specific order and nature to do damage to the orphanage and they were not to be shown any mercy. A small part of Kat always regretted it, but the majority of her agreed. She kept thinking of the children and Anderson. Her friends. Her family. She would do anything to protect the life she had now.

She'd been sent out in a small group, only having to disbanded as two members became wounded on small landmines that had been planted and had to be taken back by the other two, and the other was currently lying in the midst of bushes, unconcsious and awaiting Kat to return and have help with her.

She was left.

She trudged through the dark forest, her heavy boots hitting the hard ground under her feet. Surprisingly, it hadn't rained in over a month (even approaching autumn) and the ground was like hard concrete.

This was her territory. Her land. Her home. She knew her way around and wasn't about to be put off by invaders, looking to destroy and pillage where they went. She needed to stop this.

Suddenly, a sharp whistling sound flew past her and she raised her long, heavy sword up just in time, as a mysterious object collided with the metal and a tiny puff of smoke came forth.

She hadn't a chance to wait until the smoke resided when a large figure burst forth from the shadows, two blades in his hands, aimed straight at her. She dodged and rolled, quickly regaining her balance and ready with rage in her eyes for a good battle.

Kat could fight, she was quick, that's why she was chosen. But the punch that had hit her in the side of her head knocked her sideways and she couldn't regain her fighting stance. The blades in her hands slipped from her fingertips and she saw a mixture of black and red clooding her vision.

It was only the cold, hard hands that clasped her arms behind her back and pulled at an awkward angle that she seemed to snap back into reality a little, the pain giving her the concentration she needed.

She tried to right herself, only to have her ups pulled back and up, twisted the way they were. The only way to get out, would mean a likely broken arm for her.

"B******S! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" She cried, struggling fresh, shaking her head to get rid of the dizzy feeling she had.

"Tough talk," another voice came from infront of her and a new figure emerged out of the way, "for a trapped animal. Filthy scum. Beg for your life and we may only take your legs and not your head." He sneered at her and produced a knife that was the length of her butter knife she regularly used.

"Beg? You b*****d! NEVER SURRENDER! ISCARIOTS NEVER-MMHMM!" She was cut off as the man infront of her singled to the man behind to shut her up. A firm, hard hand crushed against her mouth and her jaw instantly ached from the pressure he was putting on her.

"Struggle and you'll never see out of those beautiful eyes again." The man in front leered at her with his cold, harsh eyes, spinning the knife slowly inbetween his fingers, purposefully catching the moonlight off the blade as he pushed it closer to her eyes.

She wasn't scared.

She still felt dizzy, but the reminder of that punch just made her blood boil.

As the assailant in front of her stepped forward, she again struggled, wiggling the best she could against the angle at how her arms were held.

The man behind jolted her back against his front and she stilled again, her attention momentarily on him as his hand pulled her face back more and she gazed up at him angrily.

Her attention wasn't on him for long however.

Kat screamed against the clasped hand over her mouth, as a knife was dug into her shoulder and metal twisted.

It was released a few seconds later, pulled out viciously and she closed her eyes as she felt the burning sensation as the open wound bleed profusely and she urged herself not to cry. She choked on the hand as she urged herself to concentrate on breathing and opened her eyes back up towards the man infront.

"That's what you get when you don't behave. Now," he stepped forward and lowered the knife to her chest, "be good little girl."

Kat reminded herself not to sob, not to beg and not to give in. She would rather die before that. That was what being an Iscariot was all about. The only thing she could think of, was wanting to live. No matter what her faith was, she wanted to stay alive. For one reason: Alex.

Just as the knife slipped under one button and plucked it off her coat easily, something happened.

The noise stopped.

No fighting, no yelling. Not even rustlings in the bushes of the animals. Nothing.

Everything stilled as the atmosphere became thick and heavy. Kat was actually more scared of what she felt rather than the man who was holding the knife infront of her, or the man behind her threatening to break her arms.

The atmosphere was thick with something. Something murderous.

Kat didn't even catch any movement when the man in front of her let out a groan. He seemed to slowly fall to the ground, an unseen cause of his downfall having struck him in the back.

Not a second before his knees hit the ground, Kat was giving a wonderful view of the gashes in his body as the blood quickly spurted free.

She closed her eyes and turned her head slightly as the hot, sticky substance hit her face. Another second later and the weight on her arms and pressure on her mouth was gone as the body behind her feel away and the second man also groaned. She kept her eyes shut as the body hit the ground with a sickening thud and daren't open her eyes. Something had just saved her life. She was hoping that it hadn't been an accident and whatever it was would claim her next.

"Kat." A voice infront of her spoke amongst the silence.

Kat's eyes prickled with tears and she slowly opened her eyes to the welcoming voice.

That voice, that many times had made her laugh, given her comfort and haunted her deepest desires.

Alexander stood before her, his bayonets hanging loosely in his hands as he stared at her.

Her mind whirled and she smiled at him.

"You came." Tears trickled down her eyes and her voice was hoarse and her body burned with pain and dizziness, but she didn't care. She was so happy.

Even when her legs gave out, she felt so warm in the knowledge he had come to her. That it wasn't too late.

"KAT! OPEN YOUR EYES! KITTEN! OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!" Alexander had caught her in time and was yelling at her frail and fragile body.

A tightness gripped his heart when he'd first seen what those men were doing to her. What they were about to do to her. All his anger disappeared when she fell to the earth and he clasped her body so close to his. He dreamed of doing so for such a long time, but not this way. Not like this.

"KAT! I DEMAND YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! OPEN YOUR EYES!" He clasped the back of her head and pulled her face close to his as he gazed at her body below his. Ever so slowly, her eyes opened and she gazed at him, fresh and quick tears pouring forth.

"You....you came for me." Kat said hoarsely, thinking she was speaking fine, only for it to come out as a whisper to Anderson.

"Of course I did. Kitten...Kat," he leaned over her and rested her head on his arm as he picked her body up carefully, "it's over now. We can go home. But...you're going to have to bear with me. You need to stay awake for me until we're there. Keep your eyes open little one." He began to walk at a steady speed, being so cautious not to jog her as he headed towards the direction of the orphanage.

"But...I'm so tired...I...I just feel like falling asleep here." She whispered yet again, wincing as a fresh sting of pain came to her shoulder as the wind rushed past it.

She gazed up at the sky, watching as the stars and moon went past her vision. She felt so safe and comfy. She really did feel like falling asleep in this man's cushiony soft arms. She closed her eyes for a brief second and when she opened them, everything seemed to be different. She could have sworn she was dreaming with the haziness surrounding her vision, but truth be told, more blood had come from her head and was causing her dizziness to inscrease.

"Father....Alex...you have...beautiful eyes." She said in her dreamlike state, not really caring what she was saying. Normal and logical Kat had been thrown at the window when she had been punched in the head.

She smiled when she looked up and Anderson had glanced down at her, blushing, obviously a little shocked.

"And....your heart," she said, rubbing her face like a content cat against his chest, "it's beating so fast."

"Ay-'aye Kitten. I am running." He wasn't lying about the running. He had purposefully sped up, hoping to take his mind off of what she was saying, remembering that it was not alright to just drop her and fall to his knees begging forgiveness before he done something to her he knew God would definetely disapprove of.

"I just...I...Lo-AHHHHH!" She cried and suddenly straightened her body out as she tried to move her arm over her, the pain coming back. It felt like it had just been ripped back open.

"Kitten! It's ok, we're nearly there. Look! There's the orphange! I can see it, we're nearly there, just...," he glanced back down at her to see her eyes already closed.

"Kat?! KAT?! KAT!" He yelled, casting glances down at her as he ran, being careful not to it anything. He was really going at full speed now, knowing, that if he didn't get to the orphange soon, there was a chance...NO!

He couldn't think about it. He wouldn't. He finally made it to the field of the ophanage, jumping past all the fences and stone benches and making his way towards the building.

As soon as he was met by the candlelit doorways and hallways, he marched inside and towards the hall, knowing that was where the first aid and hospital had been temporarily set up for the casualties.

"BOYS!" He yelled towards the two on guard in the hall and shifted Kat's weight so her head lolled on his shoulder, "GET THAT BED READY! WE NEED BANDAGES AND THE KIT!"

All throughout, he had placed her own the bed, taken apart part of her uniform and cleaned her wound. He never once left her side.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5: Heart of revelations~

Kat could have sworn she was lost. She looked around the darkness and didn't know where on earth she was. But she could hear something. Someone.

'Kat, wake up.' She glanced around and was met with more darkness, but wanted to know where that was was coming from.

'Kitten please. Open your eyes.' She knew that voice.

Warm.

Her hand was so warm.

She glanced down at it in the darkness and it felt like...like it was being held.

The darkness closed in on her and she closed her eyes, scared of what would happen.

'Kitten. Please come back to me. Please.' That voice called to her and she forced herself out of the darkness, willing it away.

Never had she heard that voice that she loved so dearly call to her so earnestly.

Carefully, she began to wake herself up.

She could see a dim light behind her eyelids and slowly opened them, noting how everything felt so heavy. She focused her vision and looked around. She was in her room, surrounded by a few candles as the drapes were shut. It was so plain and yet there was something special about it. She carefully turned her stiff neck, glad there was a nice, soft and plumped up pillow behind her head.

She daren't move, believe it was a dream.

There, with his head and upper torso laying across her waist, clutching like a desperate child at her own hand with his, was Father Anderson.

At first, she thought he was asleep, but a small, sharp intake of breath from him, made her realise he wasn't.

She swallowed as much saliva she could, trying to water her dry throat.

"...Fa...Father." She whispered and couldn't believe how quiet she sounded. She watched as his body stilled and he slolwy raised his head.

No glasses, no collar, with red patchy eyes, he looked up at her.

She could only smile at the face she saw before her, not believing how cute he looked after a rough nights sleep.

"Kitten." He said and sat back up, still not letting go of her hand.

"Wha....how did I-" she was silenced as he put his hand up with a gentle expression on his face.

"It's alright, don't strain your self. We won. We lost a few brothers and sisters god bless them, but all the outsiders were taken care of. No more danger. You're safe."

Safe.

Kat pondered for a second on this word, just staring at Father Anderson. She felt hot tears prick her eyes and blinked trying to rid herself of them, finding that she couldn't.

"I...I wanted to...I was so scared...I lost...you...You saved me...Father...I nearly..." Her speech finished by dissolving into a choked sob and staring at Anderson.

"Shhh, it's alright. Kitten it's alright." He shushed her, fighting the small urge to gather her up in his arms and kiss away her tears.

Kat cried earnestly, not able to stop the tears as he tenderly stroked the skin on the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"I just...I wanted to see you again. I...Father...you've always been the strong one. Always." She managed to choke out between sobs.

He gazed at her, her watery eyes preventing a clear image until the water ran out and she sniffed away anymore.

He raised himself up from his seat beside the bed, leaning over her body and for a second, his face was level with hers.

She daren't move as he moved more and more closer to her and she became aware of the little movements.

His gloveless hands placing themselves either sides of her body.

His knee balancing on the edge of the bed.

The top of his shirt undone where he had removed the collar.

He made sure his weight was on his arms as he brought his lips closer to her face.

Something inside him wanted to pull him down, but his aim was for her forehead. His lips planted a small, slow kiss to her forehead and ontop of her fringe.

She closed her eyelids at the sensation of his lips, not believing how soft they were.

He began to pull back when her un-injured arm came up and cupped his cheek.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Neither was sure who was doing what, but carefully, Anderson leant forward, with Kat guiding him with her hand and soon, his lips found hers.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6: Everything for everyone~

They stayed that way for a while. Just letting each other feel one anothers lips between them. Anderson shuffled his leg slowly so he had a better angle and Kat had moved her injured arm out of the way so she could lean up a little.

A small movement and Anderson couldn't control himself as he heard Kat groan. His lips moved eagerly against hers and he craved for more. Her taste.

He felt more tears come down her cheeks and quickly pulled away, planting long kisses all over her face, making sure there were no more tears coming forth, before he focused back on her wonderful full lips.

She moaned against him, trying to say something, but it got muffled in his own mouth.

Reluctantly, he pulled back.

"...Love....love you...Always you...I love only you." She was huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath and her face was red with a deep blush.

He only just managed to mutter out his words before he dived back down towards her and kissed her with wil and unabandoned ferocity.

"I love you Kitten."

Kat felt tears pore forth from her eyes anew, and clung fierciely onto Alex' neck, holding on for dear life. The pain in her arm futile compared to the burning fire of deep desire and passion within her heart.

After a good five minutes of holding onto each other, feeling their bodies against one another and their love between each other, Alex pulled back.

He reached for the bed shirt she wore and touched the button with one finger. Something so precious. Something so treasured. He looked at her, not saying anything, but asking her if it was alright.

She nodded and pulled him back down to her, with a smile on her face as he popped open that button and thus he began.

Alex kissed her earnestly as the button fell open and showed the bare skin of her throat. He carefully and tenderly lay his hand there, stroking the skin of her neck and collarbone, just feeling her beneath him. She was his. All his. His kitten.

He pulled back from her lips, dipping down and planting a small kiss against the pulse point of her neck, before stroking the dip in her throat with his finger, thinking he'd found a hidden treasure as Kat practically purred above him. He adored her yelp of surprise as he flicked his tongue out and quickly licked her skin, watching as she seemed to blush even more and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"What wonderful noises kitten. Don't you dare try to stop them." He popped open the next button, revealing even more skin and the beginning of her undertop.

"Just...be good ok." She said, holding her arms to the sides of her head. What she really wanted to say, was for him to be gentle, but she trusted him not to hurt her anyway.

"No promises kitten." He said and popped open the next button.

"Ale-EEEEEEEEEX! AHHHHH!" She yelped in surprise again, as she found the heat surrounding one of her breasts were his hand had been placed unbelievable. He was soft and gentle and he'd snuck it inside to feel her heart and he felt it beat wildly.

"Easy kitten," he said, seeming to get lower to unbutton more, "everyone's out in the field or downstairs but we still have to be careful."

She watched him work, biting her bottom lip. He removed his hand from her breast and she nearly moaned infrustration at the loss of something so nice. Her gaze followed him as he sat up and quickly sorted out the covers, pushing them off of her and to the bottom of the bed. She noted how she wasn't wearing pyjama bottoms, but she could feel the fabric of her underwear and couldn't help but blush as she realised he was now chuckling at her choice of panties. Her favourite pair that were white, covered in small and cute strawberries. Anderson could only lick his lips and Kat just felt her entire body go hot with a blush.

"Kitten," he gazed between her and her appearance, one button just holding her shirt together and the view of her panties a little, "I REALLY love you."

Kat just gulped as he reached out towards the last button, her hands now across her chest and reading herself.

"Kitten," he looked at her with such a pleading expression she couldn't not listen, "please. I need to do this. I just need to see you. All of you. Let me touch you. Would you? Kitten. My kitten. Please."

Kat couldn't control herself. He was speaking directly to her heart. Her arms left her chest and lay back down beside her head, calm and relaxed at what he was doing.

Alex just smiled before going back to what he was doing. He unpopped the last button and took a long breath out. He slowly pulled the bottom edges of the top away, carefully unfolding it outwards like a birthday present. He shut his eyes tight, wanting to be surprised. As his hands hit the bed, he un-pinched the fabric inbetween his fingers, and leant back to his kneeling position over her. As he opened his eyes, he gasped at the sight before him. Kat, laid out beneath him, with her torso exposed, wearing a matching set of Strawberry panties and bra, a long, healthy blush having swept over her entire body.

"Kitten," he gulped down the saliva in his throat and suddenly found himself far to hot, "you're....you're beautiful."

Kat's voice got stuck in her throat and she groaned in frustration, just looking at Anderson to convey the message in her head: 'not fair.'

Alex chuckled as he realised what she was trying to say.

"Ay', I know." He began to unbutton the rest of his shirt and gazed into her eyes. Kat's own widened as he pulled apart his shirt to reveal something she'd only dreamed of. His chest, although strewn with many scars and burns, was toned and muscular and she thought he was beautiful. She found the strength to push herself up slowly and her watched her as she positioned herself infront of him. Her eyes level with where his heart would be, she laid her palm flat there against his chest. She glanced up quickly as he shuddered, wondering if she had done something wrong. She caught his eyes shut tightly and his lips open in a 'O' shape, a small moan escaping his throat. She never knew what to do, but something told her to do what she was about to. She leaned forward and planted a gentle, trying kiss against the edge of one of his scars near his heart and yet again he shuddered, but quickly grabbed her shoulders and held her firmly, as if he were about to pass out. She didn't stop with her dermination. She leant forward again and placed her ear and palm of both her hands against his chest.

"I can hear your heart," she said soothingly, stroking the flesh beneath her fingertips, "it's wonderful."

Alex couldn't take it anymore.

He gently pulled her back and dove down, clutching her body to his she she kneeled with him as he clung to her.

"Kitten, Oh my kitten," he planted small kisses onto her neck, "you're wonderful. Kitten? May I embrace you tonight? My love. Please tell me I can."

He pulled back to see her face, now only slightly tinged with a blush, in a warm, welcoming smile.

"Yes." She sounded so confident and sure and let her shops go limp, purposefully shrugging off the shirt, which Alex pulled off the rest of the way and chucking the offending item towards some distant part of the room, causing Kat to do the same to his shirt and make them both giggle and chuckle. After they're little giggling fit, Alex bent down and cupped Kat's face within his hands, holding it steady.

"I swear by my almighty father, ye' are beautiful kitten." He smiled and caught her blush just before he closed his eyes and kissed her lips.

Nudging her back down towards the bed, he skillfully unhooked the back of the bra like a professional and ever so careful peeled it off her. She blushed heavily as the fabric left her skin and the air coming into contact made the bud in the middle of her left breast stand to attention. This didn't go un-noticed to Alex, in fact, it intrigued him and he gazed in awe at the beauty of Kat. He leaned in closer and came within a few centimetres, just breathing warm air onto her. She closed her eyes and shuddered at the sensation, her eyes snapping open and a moan of pure delight and surprise escaping her lips as he captured her nipple inbetween his lips. She wriggled beneath him, half between wanting to tear away from him in embarrassment, whilst the other half desperately wanted more of this wonderful new feeling.

"Ah! Alex! Alex!" She called desperately after a few minutes of his torturous sucking, him switching from her left to her right in the middle driving her wild. Her body just seemed ready to go crazy if he didn't do something about it soon enough.

Alex, understanding her pleas, quickly wiggled his way out of his trousers and shrugged off his boxers, coming back up to her face and pressing himself against her.

Everything happened so fast. Kat hadn't meant to, but the shock of feeling 'him' against her there was such a shock that as he kissed her, her teeth nashed together in a jumble of confusion and caught his bottom lip.

"Alex!" Kat said as he pulled back and touched two fingers to his slightly red lip, "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!" She tooked his face in his hands and planted small kisses along his lips where it was red, before planting small pecks all over his face in a sign of apology and adoration.

"It's alright kitten, just a nip," he leaned back and and lay ontop of her, "I suppose you got me back from shocking you earlier, heh."

Kat blushed as his hand tenderly stroked up the side of her arm, before continuing downwards and falling onto her hip.

"Kitten," he punctuated each word with a small, quick move of his hand, "do you trust me?" His hand fell to her hipbone, "Do you want me?" His fingertips teased the lace edge of her panties, "Can I have ye' tonight, my darling kitten?" His fingertips brushed gingerly down and pushed themselves inside her panties merely a couple of centimetres in. This was enough to cause Kat (who had been breathing heavingly and finding it difficult to decipher him) to let out a startled and confused moan, as she dug at the bed covers beneath her.

"Alex." She said huskily, begging him for more.

"As you wish, kitten." He smiled back and allowed his fingers to venture inside her underwear, finally feeling what his kitten had.

Kat's threw her head back viciously into the pillow, her mouth open in a silent 'O' and her eyes fluttered opened and closed as her mind was just blown by the incredible sensation of him touching her.

But still it wasn't enough. It enticed her desire, made her burn even more in the deep pit below her stomach, but she craved for more.

"Alex," she moaned as he felt her heat down there, "more...please."

He couldn't disobey. He threw himself back up and in the midst of all the crazed kissing, he managed to slip off her underwear skillyfully. He was against her, allowing her to feel him, prepare herself. She welcomed him as she opened her legs, eager to start what was just happening.

With love and ever so slowly, Alex pushed inside of her, as he focused her away from it by planting delicate kisses along her face. It wasn't until he felt the barrier before him did he stop.

"Kitten," he said and looked at her seriously, "I don't want to hurt you."

She clasped his face in her hands and looked at him with as much love as she had in her heart.

"I trust you. Alex, I want to feel you. Please. Come inside me."

With one, hard and meaningful thrust, he broke through the barrier, shattering her maidenhood and capturing her lips in one desperate kiss, muffling the small scream she had coming.

He waited for her to adjust and he was ever so still in his lower body, whilst his arms and hands tenderly caressed her, and his lips sought to kiss away the tears that had fallen from the momentary pain.

Kat had never felt so full in her life and after the pain subsided, she held him in her arms as she tried something. Ever so gentle, she wiggled her hips upwards to signal she was ready, surprised as he groaned and bit tenderly into her shoulder.

"Kitten...you try me." He said in a dark voice, trying not to lose control.

"Oh...sorry." She smiled cheekily and held onto him, wiggling her hips again.

Soon enough, they were both confident that she wasn't going to get hurt anymore, after a few experimental thrusts and within a few minutes, Alex built up a steady rythm

Between the sounds of smacking flesh and fevered kisses and desperate clutching and grabbings, no words were spoken. They showed they loved each other through their movements. It wasn't until it began approaching. Kat could feel the hot coil in her stomach began to tighten just as Alex' thrust became a little faster.

'Ah....Al....Alex....It....feels strange...ah! Oh...Alex...It-AH!" She cried as he again hit inside her a little harder and worked on that spot.

"Love...I don't think I can carry on...for much longer." He huffed and puffed above her, sweat appearing on his forehead as he to felt the coil in his own stomach.

"Alex...I don't think I can....Ahhh!...Not long...please...Alex!" She cried as he thrust as fast as he could.

His hand wandered between their bodies and stroked her with the pad of his thumb.

"Come for me kitten."

That was enough.

Kat exploded into a million stars and feathers and screamed as loud as she could. The million pieces of her mind and senses that had become stardust and falling feathers began to descend back to earth, returning to her body, were she realised her vision had gone black.

"Kitten. Come down from the stars love." She heard Alex' voice right beside her as he tenderly stroked her cheek, urging her back to him.

She regained her senses and wiggled her toes and fingers, loving the feeling of electricity coursing through her veins.

"Wow, that was just...," she turned to Alex and smiled at his at ease smile, "wow."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

As they cuddled and settled back on the bed, with Alex grabbing the covers for them both, Kat looked up at him.

"What do we say if someone heard the noise?"

Alex looked contemplative for a moment before calmly smiling and leaning over for a kiss.

"We tell them you had a divine visitation...kitten"


End file.
